


inFAMOUS

by kayleebryant



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Happy Ending, InFamous AU, Violentine, violetine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayleebryant/pseuds/kayleebryant
Summary: Curdun Cay was depicted as the ideal place for “bioterrorists” like her. A place where they could be themselves and not put “normal people” in harm’s way. That is what the D.U.P. wanted the whole world to believe anyway. The conduits got anything BUT freedom. They were tested daily, and some were forced into becoming weapons for the military to use. Clementine would never let them make her do anything like that, she was determined to escape this shitty prison one day. She was wishing that day would come soon.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	inFAMOUS

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time! This chapter will be a lot shorter than the next. Hope you guys enjoy :)

Clementine has been awake all night. She wasn’t sure what time it was, they never told her anything. Hell, she doesn’t even know what year it is or how long she has been here. 

All she could hear were the faint whimpers of people in the cells next to her. She always heard cries; she has become immune to it. When the curly-haired brunette first got to Curdun Cay, all she did was cry. It didn’t get her anywhere, now she doesn’t remember the last time she has shed a single tear. She was used to the experiments and the pain that she was put through regularly. Maybe it made her stronger, but it certainly wasn’t a fun experience... 

Clementine swung her legs over the uncomfortable stiff mattress and looked at the chipped white tiles on the floor beneath her dangling feet. 

She had horrible nightmares that kept her up at night. Night terrors of AJ or Lee getting killed by D.U.P. agents and there was never anything she could do to prevent them from dying. There was not a day that went by that she didn’t think of them. 

Clem knew Lee tried vigorously to fight the Department of Unified Protection from taking her away. It was unfair, adults, teenagers, and children were stolen from their homes for having powers they were born with and couldn’t control. 

Clementine knew AJ was also unique, it was the reason why Lee adopted him after AJ’s parents had died. He also took Clementine off of the streets. He had faith in them, he taught them right from wrong and they would never use their powers for evil. Clementine just hoped that AJ would never be caught using his abilities. The twenty-year-old didn’t want her younger sibling to endure or go through anything that she has in the past four years.

Curdun Cay was depicted as the ideal place for “bioterrorists” like her. A place where they could be themselves and not put “normal people” in harm’s way. That is what the D.U.P. wanted the whole world to believe anyway. The conduits got anything BUT freedom. They were tested daily, and some were forced into becoming weapons for the military to use. Clementine would never let them make her do anything like that, she was determined to escape this shitty prison one day. She was wishing that day would come soon. 

**Four Years Ago**

_ The sound of familiar heavy footsteps reverberated throughout the halls of Curdun Cay. Clementine was nervous, angry, and upset like she always was since she got here. She held onto the cold metal bars of the cell, waiting to see the face of the man she loathed the most. She knew it was her turn, her turn for her tests and trials. Director Carver came into her line of sight. His stupid smug expression on his face. His black shirt as well as his trench coat seemed too tight for his tall frame as he stood in front of her cell with his arms folded against his chest. Carver was able to manipulate concrete, none of the conduits ever wanted to mess with him. Clementine took note of the new grey hairs appearing in his scruffy beard. She hated the man with every fiber of her being. He let out a light chuckle, he could see the anger in Clem’s amber eyes. _

__

_ “You know you’re going to have to get used to this kid.” _

__

_ Clementine glared at him and he laughed once more. It was like he enjoyed watching people fight to the death for his own benefit. “I’m putting you up against Gabe today”, Clem scoffed and rolled her eyes. Gabe was a hothead, literally. He was always getting into trouble and trying to show that he was the best conduit in Curdun Cay. Clementine knew he wasn’t. I think everyone knew he was NOT.  _

__

_ Gabe grinned widely as Director Carver said his name. He jumped up in his cell and was eagerly waiting for the D.U.P. agent to open it up. ‘Who the fuck would enjoy this shit?’ Clementine shook her head in thought. _

__

_ An agent snapped a pair of cuffs on her. She stared at the power-dampening cuffs and sighed, she hated the feel of the hard cool metal against her wrists. They were always unbelievably tight.  _

__

_ They guided both teens to the arena. The arena was used to test the conduits’ powers to see how much help they could be for the military. It was fucked up. Clementine walked past the burnt test dummies and targets as she stood in position.  _

__

_ The agents took both of their cuffs off and went into the next room over with Carver in tow. Clementine could see the man in the window of the room, staring back at her.  _

__

_ Every so often they would make the kids fight using their superhuman abilities. Gabe was ruthless and Clementine was not going to let him burn a single hair on her head. Clem remained quiet as Director Carver told them the usual spiel. They were to use their powers to the best of their abilities and fight until one of them tapped out. Clementine stood in position as Gabe stared her down. Before Carver could even finish saying “GO” on the loudspeaker, Gabe immediately started swinging wildly. _

__

_ Clementine rendered herself invisible and Gabe looked around the arena in confusion. Director Carver let out a proud chuckle. He seemed to favor her since her first week at Curdun Cay. Gabe began furiously shooting fireballs in various directions. Clementine dodged them all with a smirk on her face that no one could see. In one swift motion, Clementine tripped him and punched him square in the face sending him sliding back a couple of feet. He groaned in pain and got up from laying on his side while he held his nose. “That’s fucking cheating!” he shouted. _

__

_ Clementine snickered as she became visible again. Gabe took the opportunity to cast out more fireballs from the palm of his hands. The brunette dodged them once again, this time staying visible. The fireballs barely grazed her orange jumpsuit. Gabe looked shocked, he was usually always victorious in these fights, his hesitance gave Clementine the perfect opportunity to kick him right to the side of the head. His whole body went stiff on the ground, he was knocked out from her hard kick and left motionless.  _

__

_ Carver clapped loudly as he walked back into the arena, a smug smile gradually widening across his features. “And that is how you do it, ladies and gentlemen!” The agents quickly rushed over to slap the cuffs back on Clementine’s wrists.  _

__

_ “You’re a sick fuck, you know that!?” Clementine spat. _

__

_ Carver walked over with a sick grin on his face, his hand turning into solid concrete. He slapped her hard on the cheek. Blood trickled down her face from the rough smack. With the cuffs, she could feel the pain. “Don’t you ever talk to me like that again, you hear me girl? Or I’ll do worse than just a slap. Wouldn’t want our best student to get hurt, would we?”. Tears pricked at the girl’s eyes as she tried her hardest not to let them flow out. Carver ordered one of his lapdogs to take her to her cell. An agent dragged her to the cell, he slammed the cell door shut as Clementine finally let the tears come out. _

__

_ She was going to get out of this hell hole one way or another. She had to see Lee and AJ again. She had to go home. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! Please let me know if you want me to continue or if you have any suggestions for the fic. If you would like to contact me, my discord is gianna#5236 :)


End file.
